Cuestión de chocolates
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Es 14 de febrero, día de SSan Valentín, y 6 chicas lo pasaran de una manera un tanto especial  multi fic Mitsu, YuiAzu, SawaMugi


**_Centro comercial, Chocolatería 14 de febrero 10:30 A.M_**  
>Mio estaba caminando por el apetitoso local, viendo cada cosa que la impresionaba y la dejaba maravillada, fuentes de chocolates, chocolates con forma de animalles de tamaño real, huevos de chocolates gigantes ahuecados, que en su interior tenían cadenas de oro con diamantes –vaya sí que es cara la alta cocina, incluso en chocolates- en eso recordó a lo que fue a la tienda, preguntó a los empleados dónde estaban el maestro culinario que hacía chocolates a pedido, le señalaron a una persona vestida de blanco que estaba pardo en la entrada y que Mio pasó por alto, estaba sonriendo divertido, se le acercó y le tocó suavemente el hombro –esto, disculpe- el tipo, de unos 40 y muchos años tenía una prominente barriga, con el delantal manchado de chocolate –Dígame señorita, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- la morena estaba algo tímida –como decirlo, necesito hacer un chocolate especial para la persona que más amo en este mundo- el maestro culinario rió afablemente –vaya que sí, si me dieran un yen por cada persona que me dice lo mismo estaría bañado en oro y no en chocolate, pero dígame hermosa damita, ¿qué tan especial tiene que ser este chocolate?, ¿alguna forma especial?- la morena asintió, sacó una foto doblada y se la dio al maestro –me gustaría que tuviera esta forma y que esta parte de aquí esté hueca, de modo que pueda colocar esto- le dio al caballero una pequeña cajita azul, en el rostro del maestro culinario se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción –al fin alguien me pone un verdadero desafío, en toda mi carrera nadie me había traído un reto como este, será un placer hacerlo, ¿debe tener algo escrito? –la chica asintió- esta parte de aquí- dijo señalando la fotografía –quiero que diga "para mi tonta favorita, Ritsu Tainaka, con amor Mio- en el rostro del maestro s dibujó una expresión de sorpresa pero la borró rápidamente para que la chica no se diera cuenta –vaya es un mensaje un poco largo ¿y si solo escribo "para mi amada Ritsu"- la morena lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, e maestro volvió a sonreír –está todo dicho entonces, por ser usted tan hermosa y delicada para dar regalos le haré un descuento de un 90%- la moren se sorprendió -¿eso no es demasiado?- el maestro volvió a reír –que va, además ésta empresa es mía, venga a buscarlo en aproximadamente una hora y media- la chica sonrió y abrazó al chef, este sorprendido le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –tenga un buen día señorita, y no se preocupes, estará listo dentro de una hora y media como acordamos-, la chica salió de la chocolatería feliz de la vida, "ese sujeto, se me hace familiar, bueno quizás lo vi en alguna parte, el tren quizás", salió del centro comercial y se encaminó de regreso a su casa, aunque antes iría a visitar a alguien.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Centro comercial, Chocolatería 14 de febrero 10:15 A.M.<em>**  
>Ritsu entró a la tienda saludando a todo el mundo –hola Makoto, ¿cómo esta Yuki-chan?, Hey Tomasu ¿has perdido peso? Te ves bien- entró directamente a la cocina, dónde un maestro culinario de prominente barriga y afable rostro le estaba dando los últimos toques a un encargo de un chocolate con la forma del árbol de la vida celta, -Hey tío ¿cómo estás?- el maestro dejó todo su equipo de trabajo y se puso de pie –pero si es mi sobrina favorita, ¿cómo estas mi querida Richan?- dijo abrasando a la chica, manchándola accidentalmente de chocolate –ups, perdón- la casta rió –no te preocupes tío, nadie ha muerto por unas pintas de chocolate en la ropa, por otro lado ¿cómo está el encargo que te hice hace 3 días?- el maestro sonrió satisfecho –terminado naturalmente sobrina, lo terminé el mismo día que m encargaste hacerlo, pero te fuiste tan rápido que no me dejaste decir a qué hora estaría listo- la castaña se rascó la cabeza –perdón por eso- el maestro rió afablemente –no te preocupes, después de todo siempre has sido así- sacó una caja alargada de unos 19 centímetros de largo y 6 de ancho, le quitó la tapa y Ritsu sonrió encantada –está perfecto, muchas gracias tío- el maestro señaló la parte de abajo del chocolate –esta parte me quedó un poco vacía, ¿hay alguna dedicatoria qué quieras ponerle?- la castaña se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que algo se le ocurrió -¿tienes pluma y papel?- el maestro sacó una pluma de sus numerosos bolsillos y un taco de papel, la ojimiel se apoyó en la espalda de su tío, y escribió "para mi amada Mio Akiyama", le dio el papel a su tío, este lo contemplo –estará listo en un instante- tomó un cautín de repostería de su mesa y escribió con mano experta en el chocolate, terminado su trabajo le colocó la tapa de la caja y le colocó unas cintas rosadas y rojas, le dio la caja a su sobrina con una gran sonrisa –muchas gracias tío, eres el mejor- volvió a abrazar al maestro chocolatero y se fue, su tío la acompañó a la entrada, se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando ya no se veía la cabeza de su sobrina una chica de cabello negro entró a la tienda y luego le tocó el hombro.<br>Ritsu corrió hasta su casa, con cuidado de que no se le cayera la caja en el camino, entró a su domicilio, subió hasta su habitación y se quedó contemplando la caja de la golosina –este será el mejor regalo de todos, ni si quiera en su club de fans podrían haber hecho algo así- la voz de su madre le llegó desde el piso inferior –Ritsu, Mio-chan ha venido a vete- la castaña se erizó y trató de esconder la caja, mas no encontró un lugar, en eso entró Mio a la habitación –hola amor, ¿cómo estás?- la castaña escondió la caja en sus ropas, por la espalda –h-h-hola Mio, ¿q-qué haces aquí?- la morena sonrió –solo vine a verte, te extrañaba ¿qué tanto escondes ahí atrás?- se acercó a la ojimiel tratando de ver detrás de su hombro, la ojimiel retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape –n-na-nada, ¿por qué preguntas?- la morena se le acercó más –venga, dime ¿qué escondes?- la castaña se agachó y se escapó por debajo del brazo de Mio, bajó las escaleras corriendo seguida de Mio, se metió a la cocina donde estaba su madre y cerró a puerta tras ella –Mamá, necesito un favor- se sacó la caja de la espalda y se la dio a su madre –Por favor esconde esto- la madre de Ritsu, con una expresión de duda en su cara, obedeció a su hija y guardó la caja en la despensa, luego la castaña abrió la puerta y Mio entró rápidamente registrándola entera, tocándoles todo el cuerpo -¿Mio? Por favor estas cosas son para la noche además está mi madre y…- dijo la castaña con una forzada voz de excitación y vergüenza, la morena se sonrojó completamente al ver el sonriente rostro de su suegra –yo...esto…perdóneme- hizo una reverencia, tomó la mano de Ritsu y la sacó de la cocina a la fuerza, la llevó hasta la habitación y la pegó contra la pared con una sonrisa llena de maldad -¿Ritsu?- dijo con una voz falsamente calmada -¿s-s-sí M-Mio-sama?- dijo tiritando de miedo, la morena levantó la mano en un puño y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza -¡IDIOTA!- la castaña no tuvo tiempo de acariciarse el chichón, cuando Mio la tomó del cuello de la camiseta y la beso en los labios –ahora no puedes quejarte de nada- dijo mirando hacia el lado sonrojada, la castaña sorprendida decidió sacar provecho de la situación, se abalanzó sobre Mio y la hizo caer en la cama –Mio, creo que aún me duele un poco el golpe, ¿me darías más medicamento para eso?- la morena estaba completamente sonrojada, pero accedió a los deseos de la castaña y la besó suavemente en los labios, la ojimiel infló las mejillas –eso no me ayuda, es más, creo que aumentó el dolor- se puso de pie, fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave, en el rostro de la morena se formó una expresión de sorpresa –Ritsu ¿qué planeas hacerme?- la ojimiel sonrió pícaramente –Ya lo verás Mio-chuan- se abalanzó sobre la morena que seguía en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Hirasawa, 14 de febrero 10:45 AM.<em>**  
>-Onee-chan, Onee-chan despierta, hoy es tu cita con Azuza-chan, Onee-chan- la mayor de las Hirasawa seguía durmiendo, babeando su almohada, Ui se sentó al lado de la cama de su hermana –Vaya que problemática eres Onee-chan, Azuza-chan se enojará- de repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza –Onee-chan si no te levantas en menos de 3 minutos no habrán chocolates para ti- sintió algo de viento en su nuca y una manta le cayó en la cabeza, cuando se la quitó Yui ya estaba vestida, aseada y peinada, sonrió orgullosa –eso es onee-chan, así me gusta- la mayor de las Hirasawa rió –hoy te vas a juntar con Azuza-chan en el parque que está cerca del centro comercial a las doce en punto ¿cierto?- la peli marrón asintió –entonces aún tenemos tiempo para hacerle su chocolate, después de todo, el que hicimos anche te lo comiste, al igual que el de antes de ayer, y el de antes antes de ayer- la despistada maniática de las golosinas juntaba sus dedos sonrojada y avergonzada –pero, es que estaban tan deliciosos- su hermana pequeña le sonrió –no te preocupes, esta vez compré más chocolate por precaución- el rostro de la peli marrón se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre su hermana pequeña abrazándola –eres genial Ui-.<br>Bajaron hasta la cocina donde Ui ya tenía puesto el chocolate a baño maría, la peli marrón se acercó a la olla y estuvo a punto de meter el dedo para sacar un poco de la apetitosa golosina, cuando una chuchara de madera la detuvo –No puedes onee-chan- la peli marrón hizo un puchero forzado -¿por qué no puedo?- la menor de las hermanas suspiró –es para Azuza-chan, ¿no lo recuerdas?- el rostro de la peli marrón se iluminó –cierto es para Azunyan, si le doy el chocolate pude que me regale un beso- su hermana menor rió suavemente –eres tan soñadora onee-chan- con la cuchara comenzó a revolver el chocolate -¿estarían bien algunas trufas?- la mayor de las Hirasawa asintió frenéticamente –a Azunyan le encantan las trufas y la cara que pone cuando las come es tan mona, que me dan ganas de abrazarla- mientras Yui fantaseaba con Azuza Ui sacó el azúcar flor y el cognac, puso el azúcar en una cacerola y luego le añadió parte del chocolate derretido, lo mezclo bien todo y luego añadió el cognac, 3 tapas, cuando terminó la mezcla la dejó en el refrigerador, sacó distintos moldes par chocolates –Onee-chan, ¿qué forma van a tener los chocolates duros? ¿arbolitos o corazones?- la peli marrón volvió e sí y negó con fuerza –chocolates para Azunyan deben tener forma de Azunyan- fue hasta su habitación corriendo y regresó con unos moldes en forma de gatos –vaya, con que con eso te referías, bueno, te dejaré colocar el chocolate en los moldes- la mayor de las Hirasawa sonrió sumamente satisfecha, tomó la cacerola con el resto de chocolate derretido –pero no puedes sacar absolutamente nada- la sonrisa se le congeló y dio paso a un puchero enorme, de mala gana vertió el chocolate en los moldes, más de la mitad cayó en el mesón, pero alcanzó para llenar los moldes, los metió al refrigerador al lado de la mezcla para las trufas, de alguna forma logró ensuciarse las manos y la ropa más de lo que cualquier persona norma hubiera hecho, mientras Ui limpiaba el desastre fue a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Residencia Nakano, 13 de febrero 23:30 PM.<strong>_  
>Azuza estaba sola en su casa, mientras sus padres daban una gira especial de San Valentín, -¡Auch! Eso quema- se chupó el dedo índice de la mano derecha que le había caído chocolate derretido caliente, en una cacerola había una cantidad considerable de chocolate derretido, al lado de la cacerola había 5 moldes para 10 chocolates cada uno, habían de dos tipos, unas cabezas de gato y unas patitas de gato, la pelinegra tomó un cucharón y vertió con cuidado la cantidad justa de chocolate, cuando termino solo quedaba un poco –si leí bien cómo se hacía esto en internet debería ser así- tomó un poco de papel film (un plástico delgado y moldeable que se usa para envolver algunos alimentos) puso los labios de una manera de dar un beso, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, tomó valor se colocó el papel en los labios y con una cuchara se colocó chocolate, la temperatura y la sensación del chocolate derretido en sus labios la hizo tiritar "maldición ahora debo esperar a que se enfríe, no tengo tiempo" caminó mirando hacia arriba para que el chocolate no se moviera, abrió la puerta y se paró en la entrada de su casa, el frío del invierno haría que el chocolate se endureciera, tardó unos 48 segundos en endurecerse, se quitó el plástico de los labios y observó satisfecha el resultado "bien, a Yui-sempai la encantarán" una sonrisita se formó en sus labios y al imaginarse la reacción de su amada sempai comenzó a sonrojarse -¡Atchu!- se entró a la casa rápidamente, repitió el proceso una y otra vez hasta que logró hacer 20 "besos de chocolate" dejó todas las golosinas en el refrigerador, tomó un baño y se fue a dormir<br>Abrió los ojos con pereza, miró el reloj y casi se desmaya, eran las 11:30 tenía media hora para arreglarse, se levantó como un rayo, corrió hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, se vestía en las idas y venidas a su habitación, casi se cayó cuando se estaba colocando la camiseta, se puso un pantalón azul oscuro y una bufanda, bajó las escaleras apurada, sacó todas las chocolatinas del refrigerador, las guardo en una bolsa decorada que había hecho el día anterior, tuvo especial cuidado con los besos, tomó su celular, sus llaves y su billetera, tomó la bolsa con chocolates, se calzo sus botas y corrió hasta el centro comercial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Tainaka, 14 de febrero 11:45 AM<em>**  
>-Ritsu, detente- la castaña estaba encima de la ojigris, quitándole suavemente la blusa –no quiero- la morena suspiró –si no te detienes ahora no te daré la sorpresa que te tengo preparada- la castaña se detuvo al instante -¿sorpresa?- se levantó, ayudo a Mio a incorporarse en la cama, le colocó la blusa a la morena –así es, y si continúas con esto no te la daré- la castaña se sentó a los pies de Mio –haré lo que Mio-sama me ordene- la morena rió suavemente –está bien, entonces espérame en el parque frente al centro comercial en media hora- se puso de pie y se fue de la casa de su amada, la castaña volvió a la cocina y sacó la caja del chocolate de la despensa, la tomó y la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, la guardó en una mochila con sum cuidado y la dejó en su cama –fiuh, al fin se fue Mio, casi me descubre- fue al tocador y se revisó toda la cara con delicadeza, cuidando de no tener algún punto negro o grano –si Mio me tiene una sorpresa, yo también le tengo una a ella- se quitó la diadema amarilla y la tiró lejos –Bien, con esto ya estará contenta-<br>Residencia Hirasawa 14 de febrero 11:15 A.M.  
>-Onee-chan, están listas las chocolatinas- la mayor de las Hirasawa entró a la cocina como un rayo –bien a desmoldarlas- tomó una bandeja de moldes que le dio su hermana y le pegó delicadamente en la parte trasera, todos los chocolates cayeron –se ven tan deliciosos que…- una mano los tomó y los guardó en una bolsa –no puedes onee-chan son para Azuza-chan- la peli marrón rió –pero si no iba a comerlos, ¿y las trufas?- su hermana menor sacó la mezcla del refrigerador -¿tienes desinfectadas las manos?- la mayor de las hermanas ocultó sus manos y comenzó a silbar –pero por supuesto que sí- la menor suspiró –ve a desinfectártelas y vuelves a hacer trufas, antes no- la mayor subió al baño d mala gana, se desinfectó las manos y volvió a la cocina –listo ¿puedo hacer trufas?- su hermanita menor dividió la mezcla y le dio la mitad a su hermana mayor –trata de hacerlas de doble del tamaño que el de un caramelo- la peli marrón asintió y comenzó a hacer las bolitas, terminaron de hacerlas y resultó un total de 20 trufas, las cubrieron con chocolate rayado y luego las guardaron en una caja con mucho cuidado, cuando terminaron ya eran las 11:39 la mayor de las Hirasawa se arregló y tomó todos sus chocolates –me voy Ui- cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero volvió a los 5 segundos, encontró a Ui en la entrada sujetando su móvil, sus llaves y su monedero –gracias Ui-.d<br>Cuando llegó al punto d encuentro Azuza ya estaba ahí, sentada, abrigada con su bufanda roja, se veía tan mona -¡Azunyaaaan!- corrió hasta la chica y la abrazó- Yui sempai, estamos en público- la peli marrón hizo un puchero -¿entonces no puedo amarte en público?- la peli negra se apresuró a arreglar la situación –yo no he dicho eso, solo que Yui puso cara de perrito regañado –está bien, tú ganas- la peli marrón volvió a abalanzarse sobre la pequeña gatita la beso una y otra vez en los labios, la pequeña estaba sonrojada, mas solo se dejó llevar, por el lado de ellas pasaron dos chicas tomadas de las manos, una castaña y otra peli negra, –bueno, entremos hace frío aquí ¿quieres un té?- la chica asintió –bien pues yo invito-.  
>Parque del centro comercial 14 de febrero 12:00<p>

Ritsu estaba sentada en una banca, abrigada con una gabardina gris y una bufanda amarilla, en sus piernas sujetaba una mochila como si fuera una reliquia de un valor incalculable –cielos se está demorando- unas manos le taparon los ojos -¿quién soy?- la castaña suspiró, tomó las manos y se las quitó, se dio vuelta y pudo ver el sonriente rostro de su amada –tardaste Mio- la morena la miró confundida -¿de qué hablas? Son las doce en punto, bueno, bueno, ven quiero mostrarte tu sorpresa- tomó la mano de la castaña, esta se colocó su mochila y caminaron tomadas de las manos, estaban en el extremo opuesto al centro comercial, pasaron al lado de una banca donde dos chicas se estaban besando, Ritsu se puso en puntillas de pies para alcanzar la oreja de Mio -¿te parece s hacemos lo mismo que ellas?- la morena se sonrojó –tonta, e-eso es para después, por cierto, tu flequillo...- la castaña se tomó el flequillo suelto en su frente -¿sí?- Mio comenzó a sonrojarse y habló entre susurros –se te ve lindo- la castaña sonrió y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas –Aww eres tan linda Mio- se abrazó al hombro de la morena, entraron al centro comercial y Mio comenzó a guiar a la castaña hasta su sorpresa –por aquí trabaja un tío mío- comentó Ritsu -¿de veras? No me habías dicho- la castaña sonrió –sip, trabaja en una chocolatería, en realidad es el dueño, pero no le gusta estar detrás de un escritorio- la morena se sorprendió "no podrá ser que", entraron a la chocolatería y una oz familiar le llegó a los oídos –sobrinita, ¿vienes aquí de nuevo? Oh, y veo que trajiste a la señorita Akiyama contigo. La castaña estaba confundida-¿cómo? ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- Mio también estaba confundida –pero si ella vino hace unas horas a hacerme un encargo- la morena tomó valor para hablar –pero si es evidente que es usted la señorita Akiyama, también sé que es bajista- ambas chicas se miraron confundidas -¿tú le has hablado de mí?- la castaña negó –que yo sepa no- el maestro chocolatero rió –cuando se unen las piezas del rompecabezas todo queda claro, por cierto, aquí está su pedido señorita Akiyama, tal como usted ordenó, tuve unos cuantos problemas, pero no es nada grave- Mio sacó su billetera pero la mano del maestro la detuvo –no no no, ¿cómo se le ocurre que le va a cobrar? Para la familia es gratis, ahora diviértanse- dejó la caja del chocolate en las manos de Mio apuró a las chicas a salir –vaya sí que es raro mi tío, pero bueno, es un digno Tainaka- Mio seguía pensando cómo el maestro culinario sabía tanto, una mano le tocó el hombro –Mio vamos a tomar un café, yo también te tengo una sorpresa-.  
>Entraron a un café con decoración francesa, pidieron un mokaccino y un cappuccino, cuando llegaron sus pedidos Ritsu tomó la iniciativa –bueno, este es un pequeño regalo para ti Mio- tomó su mochila y de ella sacó una caja blanca amarrada con listones rosas y rojos y se la dio a Mio –ábrelo- insistió con una sonrisa, la morena desató los listones sacó la tapa, al ver el interior se quedó muda de asombro, era una réplica en chocolate de Elizabeth, todo estaba tan bien detallado, las clavijas, las cuerdas, los controles de volumen, todo, se fijó en la parte de abajo y pudo leer la escritura –Aww Ritsu, eres tan tierna- la castaña se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca –todo sea por mi Mio-chan- la morena tapó la caja y puso sobra la mesa la que el tío de Ritsu le había dado –este es mi regalo para ti amor- la castaña abrió la caja y casi se le cae de asombro, era su batería al completo, cada detalle, todo estaba ahí, aunque el bombo en vez de decir 2Yamaha tenía otra escritura, rió suavemente –parece que nuestra ideas son parecidas- Mio sonrió –quizás estamos destinadas a estar juntas, por cierto, mira la parte trasera de tu bombo- la castaña obedeció y sacó el bombo de la caja, vio el reverso y su asombro aumentó, dentro había una argolla dorada, la sacó incrédula –M-M-Mi ¿e-e—esto e-es l-lo que creo que es?- la morena asintió, se paró de su silla y se arrodillo y tomó la mano izquierda de Ritsu -¿te quieres casar conmigo?- la castaña tenía lágrimas de felicidad -¡rayos! Sí sí sí sí, sí me quiero casar contigo Mio-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Té del centro comercial 12:06 PM<em>**  
>Yui y Azuza entraron al té del centro comercial, se sentaron en una mesa para dos y una camarera les dio la carta, Azuza escogió un té con manzanilla y Yui un té rojo con limón –que agradable se está aquí con Azunyan- dijo Yui con una gran sonrisa mientras bebía su té, la pelinegra rió suavemente, Yui sacó de su bolso la bolsa con chocolatinas, la cual estaba misteriosamente arrugada en la parte de arriba –Yui-sempai ¿acaso usted trató de comer los chocolates?- la peli marrón se sorprendió -¿p-p-per qué dices Azunyan? Yo no he tratado de sacar nada- la pelinegra se le acercó -¿estas segura?- la mayor de las Hirasawa palideció –p-perdón, bueno, pero además no pude sacar ni una, Ui le puso un embrujo a la bolsa- Azuza suspiró y jaló de la cinta que tenía la bolsa –listo está abierta- Yui hizo una reverencia –eres una diosa Azunyan-sama- la gatita suspiró –solo le puso un nudo con este lazo- sacó una de las chocolatinas y se sorprendió al ver la forma, eran idénticos a los que ella había hecho -¿no son lindos? Los compré en la tienda hace 2 días, quedaba solo una bandeja para hacer moldes, al parecer otra chica había comprado las últimas de gatito, esa era de exhibición pero tenía que comprarla- Azuza se limitó a sonreír "no puedo creer que piense igual que Yui-sempai a la hora de hacer un regalo", se llevó el chocolate a la boca y su cara denotó una expresión de felicidad extrema -¿están buenos?- Azuza asintió, era el chocolate más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo, se sentía tan dulce en el paladar, no quedaban restos en los dientes, era el chocolate perfecto, Yui solo la miraba con cara de querer, Azuza sacó apresuradamente una gran bolsa, repleta de chocolates y de la dio a Yui, la peli marrón sonrió encantada –Azunyan-trató de abrir la bolsa pero no pudo, trató y trató hasta que se dio por vencida –Azunyan-sama, ayúdeme por favor- la chica de coletas suspiró decepcionada, desató el listón y Yui pudo obtener su tesoro color café, sacó una patita y una cabeza de gato –Azunyan me conoces tan bien- comió el chocolate y su rostro se llenó de felicidad, Azuza solo contempla con ternura toda esa hermosura e inocencia "dios, como la amo, aunque sea infantil e inocente, eso me gusta de ella" sacó otra bolsa un poco más delicada, la abrió, tomó uno de los "besos de chocolate" y se lo puso en los labios, esperando la reacción se su sempai –Azunyan, ¿qué pretendes con eso?- la pelinegra comenzó a sonrojarse "maldición, no ha caído" estaba a punto de quitarse el chocolate de los labios cuando Yui la besó y le quitó el chocolate, la pelinegra se sonrojo al máximo, mas solo se dejó llevar, cuando el chocolate se terminó Yui se separó –estaba delicioso Azunyan- la pequeña señaló la bolsa y hablo en susurros –a-aún quedan 19 más- la peli marrón negó con la cabeza y chascó la lengua, como corrigiendo a un niño pequeño –esos los dejaremos para la noche, mi gatita-.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Residencia Kotobuki 14 de febrero 23:08 P.M.<em>**  
>Sumire tocó la puerta de su "onee-chan" al no sentir respuesta volvió a tocar, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta "¿qué sucederá con onee-chan? Ella no ha salido, quizás está enferma" escuchó un gemido de su ojou-sama, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta pero lo que vio la dejó helada, en la cama de la blonda estaba ella y su ex profesora de música, ambas estaban desnudas y la maestra tenía una cacerola con chocolate derretido –vamos Mugi-chan no seas tímida te gustará- con el cucharón vertió chocolate sobre la pancita de la blonda quien dejó escapar un gemido –está caliente- Sawako se le acercó a la zona chocolatada y soplo –ahora está muy frío- decía con una oz cargada de excitación, Sumire, completamente sonrojada retrocedió lentamente y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido-.<p>

**Nota del autor: YAY! TERMINÉ MI ESPECIAL DE San Valentín, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EL ESTILO DE ESCRITURA LO COPIÉ DE UN LIBRO QUE ESTOY LEYENDO xD, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR ESO, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW PORFIS PORFIS n.n, BUENO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC, Y QUE TENGA UN FELIZ DÍA DE San Valentín, (no como el mío, amor te extraño demasiado :'(,mataré a mi suegro ò.ó okno xDDD) .**


End file.
